


Music is Magic

by SucyManbavaran



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucyManbavaran/pseuds/SucyManbavaran
Summary: In a reality without magic Chariot pursued a different dream as did Akko.





	Music is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this was done in a whim so it is kinda on the... very lame, really shitty side of things. Uhm, enjoy?  
> Do bear in mind English isn't my first language so please, forgive (but do point out) my mistakes.

Akko was running after the bus as fast as she could, she had only missed it by a few seconds and found herself just next its tail, yelling at it to stop to not avail.  
There wasn’t a red light or a stop sign ahead of them, and it was gaining speed faster than what the girl could hope to keep up with as it tends to be the case between vehicles and humans.

She wasn’t one to give up easily however and so she kept going, still yelling and also hitting the side of the bus now as a last resort; maybe it had worked or maybe it was a coincidence that a flash of orange moved inside the bus, running down its corridor and to the front. and moments later the bus had come to a halt.

Akko keep running until she reached the front door, where she was met by the driver’s less-than-happy eyes, clearly the man wasn’t happy about having to stop in the mid of the street.

-Hurry up, and pay up.- he said, and Akko obeyed, grinding her teeth the entire time, it’s not like she’d want to miss the bus on her first day of class.  
After paying her fare, she hmph’d at the driver and went down the corridor, seeing someone at the end of the bus was sitting down by a window.

She had orange short hair with a blue headband over it, blue eyes that looked especially big behind her glasses, and freckles around her nose, as well on her cheeks. She looked at Akko for a moment and wave a hello.

-Hey!-, Akko was chirpy and loud to the point everyone around here turned to look at her, some starting to talk about her, -You told him to stop, didn’t you?-, she asked, sitting beside the girl, who just nodded.  
-Thank you! Man, I would be still running now… or walking to the stop.-  
-You’re welcome-, the other girl replied, -You looked pretty desperate out there so…-  
-I didn’t look desperate, I was!-, Akko started imitating the face she was making while running earlier, her mouth open and her eyes looking up pleadingly.

The other girl chuckled, -I’m Lotte, nice to meet you.-  
-I’m Atsuko but call me Akko! Are you going to Luna Nova too?-

Lotte nodded, smiling a little.  
-Yes! Isn’t it great? They say it’s the best school in the world to learn music, I’m so excited!-  
-You want to go because of the music department?-  
-Sure do! I mean, who doesn’t?!-  
Lotte laughed a little bit more  
-I like to sing but I’m actually going for their business program.-  
-Huh! I didn’t even know they had something like that, I just heard from it because it’s the school Shiny Chariot went to.-  
-Shiny Chariot?-, Lotte thought for a bit, - she’s that violinist on a hiatus, isn’t she?.-  
Akko put one of her hands on the back of her head; -it's true she hasn’t released her anything for a while….-  
A while being three years now; but the passage of time of time had not in the least diminished Akko’s feelings towards her idol; she continued: -I’m sure she'll… make a hit, and come back sometime really soon! Even if that hiatus was unannounced, haha.-

Three years for a hiatus with no public appearances was a lot of time, but Akko didn’t care as for Chariot’s music was constantly alive inside her heart, music is magic is what Chariot would say about it and Akko believed those words with all her heart which is why she was so determined to learn music at Luna Nova; if Chariot she didn’t come back, then she’d become someone and send her a message through her own music; just like she had done for her as a little girl.

She had first heard her by chance at age 9 while watching TV, and had immediately fell in love with her music and the way she performed on TV; her music was warm, calm yet energetic and full of life; the way she played made it seem like she and her violin were one single entity, the music was her, and she was the music.

The way she gently moved across the stage, her small white cape trailing behind her as if moved by the sounds she made. Akko was mesmerized by her skill, moving, her eyes closed and yet Chariot still could play perfectly and more beautifully that anyone she had ever heard before or after.

-I wanna be like her! I have to be like her!-, she told herself when she found an interview of Chariot explaining why she played; simply because she enjoyed it and wanted to share that enjoyment with others, bring them joy. She had always wanted to do the same, and there’s nothing people can enjoy more than music, especially Chariot’s music.

And so she was determined to be like her, like the great violinist Shiny Chariot.

Akko had told all of this to Lotte during the trip, with the other girl happy to listen, if a bit quiet compared to the enthusiastic brunette.

-Do you have any idea what happened to her?- Lotte asked when they were about to arrive.  
Akko shook her head, -I’ve looked and looked and stayed up a lot of nights googling for it but nothing ever comes up about it.-  
-I see…. but that’s all the more reason for you to do your best.-  
-Of course! I won’t give up! I’ll become every bit and good as her someday! And meet her! And tell her how much her music means to me!-  
-I hope you can do it! You have the enthusiasm, so that’s a good start, do you play any instruments already?-  
-Nope!-  
-Oh…-  
-It’s fine! I’ve studied the basics over and over and I’m sure I’ll be great when I get to play my violin, see, it’s right here!-, Akko started to bring one of her cases up, it was dark,small and it had seen better days what with the fake leather looking like it could be peeled off at the slightest touch. -I brought it for pretty cheap but I was told it’d work just fine.-

Lotte seemed to doubt that but Akko didn’t notice the other girl’s look of bemusement, or maybe she ignored it. Either way, Lotte really didn’t mind the case’s appearance, but she really wondered if the violin looked any better and more importantly still she wondered if it really would play fine, she was worried Akko had been scammed, but before she could take a look at the instrument proper the bus had stopped and everyone was getting off, herself and Akko included.

The bus had stopped right in front of Luna Nova; an institution much bigger than what Akko or Lotted had imagined, it was massive; there three buildings, plus a fourth one that worked as a clock tower, it looked like a rather ancient yet modern place, it seemed as though while it had aged, it had done so in a good way, its bricks and foundation seemed old but not used, perhaps it had been reconstructed or some such thing recently thought Lotte, while Akko found herself staring at the flowers all around the place, but then a limo distracted her; and from it a girl around her age with platinum blonde hair came out, her clothes seemed as high end as her ride, and everything about her was much more elegant than anything Akko and Lotte could manage put together; everyone stared at her and some people started to murmur and talk in whispers, Akko caught her name, Diana Cavendish and she noticed that like her, she was carrying a case, one for a violin specifically, for some reason unknown to her, Akko felt threatened by it, or maybe irritated. Perhaps a little bit of both.

 

-Ahem.-, a teacher was now in front of the crowd that had emerged from the bus and had lost itself staring at Diana, who had began walking to the crowd, and then to the teacher.

The teacher was pretty tall, with brown hair and in Akko’s opinion looked like she hated fun and happiness, her eyes were cold, strict and firm, and she herself gave the same vibes, her entire figure screamed “authority figure you’ll respect or else”

-My name is Anne Finneran- she continued after clearing her throat loudly enough for every single last kid within a 10 meters radius to hear it perfectly, -I’ll be taking you all to the auditorium, where our opening ceremony will be held. You can leave your luggage with Mr. Sullivan here.-

And all students obeyed, no one wanted to get in trouble during the first hour of the first day, even if Mr. Sullivan looked pretty scary having an eyepatch and white hair along a beard to match; he looked very much like a cyclops with his shaved head, too.

Within minutes everyone was walking down a massive corridor that looked significantly less ancient than the outside, at least it didn’t look like the ceiling could give in any second.  
A lot of the students were talking as they strolled around, a pink haired with two of her friends were especially loud, but it seemed like Finneran would allow it for now, but somehow Akko could see and feel her angry face even if she couldn’t see it from where she was.

-Everyone’s so lively….-, Lotte murmured to Akko  
-Of course! We’re in Luna Nova after all, man I can’t wait to start playing.-

But that wouldn’t happen for a while, a pretty long while as the inauguration ceremony and address by headmistress Miranda Holbrooke took years to finish in Akko’s impatient mind and Lotte had to shook her awake more than once.

Eventually it had ended, and while Akko felt like she had aged centuries listening to a long winded speech about disciple and the education awaiting them, her enthusiasm hadn’t vanished yet.

But the day had only begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading this far. Like I said earlier, this was done in a whim and that's why the pacing is so... all over the place and the ending so abrupt I guess. Maybe we'll continue down this road, who knows?


End file.
